Packaging enclosures in the form of a base and a hinged lid are well known. Conventionally, hinges are separate components comprising two base plates joined by a hinge pin, and are fastened to the parts to be hinged by screws or the like. This arrangement is relatively expensive and labour intensive.
It is also known to hinge two parts together by means of an integral hinge. For example, optical discs (CDs, DVDs) are sometimes supplied in a box having a base and lid of moulded plastic joined by an integrally moulded web along one edge. In arrangements of this nature, the base and lid can only be opened in one direction and cannot be separated. Moreover, the web constituting the hinge is necessarily thin, and is likely to rupture with repeated use.